Happy Birthday Akane Machikana
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Author, anggota VocCo, dan OC-nya Author akan memberikan kejutan untuk Akane-chan. kira-kira bagaimana ya? FF ini khusus ulang tahun Akane. review please? XD #dikit amet summarynya


Author's Teritorial

Author: hallo minna-_san_

Lia: haloooo Masuta, minna-_san_! XD

Ryn: halo minna-_san_...

Author: hari ini saya membawakan fict baru saya bertema hari ulang tahun sahabat kita yaitu, Akane Machikana! XD

Lia: wah... XD

Ryn: kali ini tanpa chapter-chapter

Lia: ok, siapa yang mau membacakannya?

Author: Ryn-_kun_ saja XD

Ryn: okay -_-

Author: nanana~ #nyetel lagu Hatsune Miku-ARiA

**Disclaimer : Fanfict: ****©Adelia-chan  
Vocaloid: ©Yamaha**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Typo berserakan dimana-mana**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DXD**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**Author dan OC-OC-nya akan masuk kedalam cerita**

**Dll**

**Specials: Akane Machikana Birthday**

Selamat Membaca~

* * *

Normal POV

=6 pm, 8 Maret 2013=

Terlihat sekelompok mahluk hidup berwarna-warni (?) yang sedang berdiskusi di dalam ruang komputer.

Mahluk tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah: Adelia (Author), Lia (OC Adelia-_chan_), anggota VocCo (dari Akane-_chan_), Yoru & Ryo (dari Akane-_chan_)

"Ok, peralatan sudah siap, ini sudah siap, itu sudah siap. Ceklish semua," ucap Adelia sambil memegang script dan pulpen.

"Siap semua, tinggal pelaksanaannya saja," ucap Yoru sambil tersenyum devil.

"Ya-ya. Kalian siap, tapi aku gak siap!" ucap Len kasar.

"Apa lagi aku!" ucap Lui sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ahh, kalian harus mau!" teriak Rin dengan keras.

"Ahh, tapi gak harus nyamar jadi cewek juga kan? Lagian peran kami cuman dikit kok," ucap Lui dengan malas.

"Tapi, jika kalian nyamar jadi cewek bisa kelihatan lebih manis," ucap Luka sambil memakan roti isi tuna. (?)

"Gak nyamar juga, kita tetep manis!" ucap Len asal ceplos.

Lui hanya men-death glare-kan Len yang ngomong tanpa berfikir dulu.

"Eh, apa yang ku katakan barusan?" ucap Len sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Rencana sudah jadi, semuanya sudah jadi. Mau gak mau, kalian harus mau!" ucap Miku sambil memukul meja, dan terlihat aura dark dari sekeliling Miku. Yang di paksa, hanya berpelukan ala _teletubies_.

"O..ok... kami akan melakukannya," jawab Len ketakutan. Sedangkan Lui hanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Muehehehehehehe..." Miku hanya tertawa devil.

"Hadeh, kejam sekali," ucap Ryo sambil facepalm.

"Biarin, weeee..." jawab Yoru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sedangkan Ryo hanya sweatdrop.

"Lagian, bukan hanya kalian ber-2 kok yang nyamar jadi cewek. Ryn-_kun_ juga ikut," ucap Lia sambil menunjuk Ryn yang sedang tidur terlelap di dekat jendela.

Len dan Lui hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ok, hari ini cukup sekian. Silakan kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing!" ucap Adelia sambil tersenyum senang.

"OK!" teriak semua mahluk tersebut dengan riang.

.

.

* * *

=6 am, 9 Maret 2013=

Hari ini, tepat hari ulang tahun Akane-_chan_. Sekarang Adelia dkk sedang berada di belakang sekolah, sedang mempersiapkan peralatan yang harus ada hari ini.

"Ok, mari kita cek."

"Ok!"

"Tugas masing-masing sudah tau?"

"Sudah!"

"Sailor cewek?"

"Ya!"

"Kue?"

"Lagi diperjalanan!"

"Spanduk?"

"Ada!"

"Ember?"

"Siap!"

"Telur?"

"Siap!"

"Tepung?"

"Siap!"

"Gula?"

"Siap!"

"Penyedap rasa?"

"err, ada."

"Blender?"

"Aya-aya!"

"Oven?"

"Etto, emm... ada."

"Pewarna kue?"

"Ano, ini mau bikin kejutan atau mau bikin kue?"

"Oh iya!"

"Hadeh..."

"Len, Lui dan Ryn?"

"Ada!"

"Sudah pakai sailor?"

"Belum!"

"Pakaikan lah..."

"Siap!"

"DAFUQ!"

"Sini looooo!"

"GAK!"

"Ok, semuanya sudah siap! Sekarang kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing ya!" ucap Adelia sambil tersenyum senang.  
"Ok!"

.

Sedangkan itu...

"UWAAAA, GW TELAT!" teriak seorang siswi berambut setengkuk yang sedang berulang tahun sekarang. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akane!

Akane sekarang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sekolah, sambil menggigit selembar roti rasa pandan. (?)(A: wah, makanan kesukaan gw tuh! 0Q0)

"SIAL, UDAH JAM 7!" teriak Akane sambil melirik jam tangannya. (A: punya jam tangan gak?#digorok)

.

*di gang sempit* (rencana ke 1)

Saat berlari di sebuah gang menuju sekolah. Dengan sengaja Ryn menabrakan diri kepada Akane.

**BRUAAAKAKAKAKAKAKAK **(?)(Ryn: Dafuq, mana ada suara kayak gitu!)

Ryn terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dengan elegant-nya (?). Sedangkan Akane tidak terjatuh sama sekali. (A: buset, kuat amet!)

"Aduuuh..." rintih Ryn, yang kini kakinya lecet. Seharusnya yang lecet kakinya Akane, kok ini malah Ryn? (R: #facepalm)

"Aduh, maaf ya! Apa ada yang luka?" ucap Akane sambil memegang kedua pundak Ryn.

Len dan Lui yang berada di belakang Ryn hanya ber-facepalm-ria.

"Kakiku... berdarah... hiks..." ucap Ryn yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kalau kalian bisa melihatnya (?) pasti sudah ber-nosebleeding-ria. (?)(Ryn: SIAL LO AUTHOR EDAN!)(A: #ngacir)

"Wah... _Kawaii_~" ucap Akane sambil death hug Ryn.

"Uhuk... aku... gak... bisa... nafas..." ucap Ryn gak bisa hirup oksigen. (?)(A: bernapas sudah terlalu mainstream (y) #bletak)

"Akane-_san_. Beraninya kau..." ucap Lia (?) di atas pohon (?). kini terlihat aura dark dan background petir-petir dibelakang Lia.

"Ok, rencana pertama gagal total!" ucap Adelia di atas pohon sambil menyilang tuliasan di script.

Akaito pun melempar cabe (?) ke arah 2 mahluk cantik-cantik yang dari tadi cuman cengok doang. (A: #digebuk Len & Lui)

"Wadaw..." rintih Lui pelan, lalu ia menengok ke arah sumber pelempar cabe tersebut.

Akaito hanya memberi aba-aba untuk segera kembali.

"Len-_kun,_" bisik Lui.

"Hn?"

"Cabut yuk," bisik Lui kembali.

"Cabut? Cabut apaan? Gak ada pohon tauk! Adanya tiang listrik. Ngapain kita nyabut tiang listrik?" tanya Len kebingungan sambil menunjukan wajah tablonya.

"Dafuq! Lu gak ngeri yang gw maksud?" tanya Lui agak kesal. Len pun langsung mengangguk-ngangguk headbang. (?)

"Maksud gw. Ayo kita balik ke tempat Adelia-_san_. Rencana kita udah gagal total!" bisik Lui dengan kesal.

"Oh, ok-ok. Tapi Ryn-_kun_ gimana?" jawab Len yang sekaligus bertanya.

"Errr... em... ambil gih," ucap Lui dengan malas yang langsung dijawab dengan sweatdrop dari Len.

"Heee, dasar," ucap Len pelan. Lalu Len menghampiri Ryn dan Akane.

"Em... boleh saya pinta Ry-, Rilia-_chan _nya?" ucap Len dengan suara imut-imut. (Len: amit-amit!#muntah darah (?))

"Rilia?" ucap Akane kebingungan.

'Sejak kapan nama gw jadi Rilia?' batin Ryn sambil sweatrop.

"Oh, ok. Silakan ambil Rilia-_chan_ nya!" lanjut Akane sambil tersenyum.

"Ma... makasih..." jawab Len pelan, lalu menarik tangan Ryn dan membawanya jauh-jauh.

Akane hanya cengok melihat 3 mahluk cantik-cantik yang sedang berlari menuju sekolah. (A: #digorok Len, Lui & Ryn)

"..." suasana menjadi hening.

50%

75%

66% (?)

90%

100%

CONNECT!

"OH IYA, GW TELAT KESEKOLAH NIH. SIAAAAAL!" teriak Akane sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, bahkan melebihi kecepatan Valentino Rossi. (?)

.

.

.

* * *

*di kelas* (rencana ke 2)

"Ok, rencana kedua harus berhasil ya!" ucap Adelia.

"Ya!" ucap semuanya.

.

.

**BRAK!** (suara pintu didobrak)

"Maaf, saya terlambat!" ucap seorang siswi yang memiliki nama Akane.

"Ya, silakan duduk," ucap Kiyoteru sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Makasih pak!" jawab Akane sambil berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"Hah, Bapak?... Okay..." ucap Kiyoteru sambil sweatdrop.

Pelajaran pun di lanjut.

Ditengah-tengah pelajaran, Akaito diam-diam memasukan sebuah Gadget kuning ke dalam tas Akane, tapi...

"Ok, Akaito-_san_. Silakan jawab nomor 19," ucap Kiyoteru yang pandangannya masih ke arah buku. Sedangkan yang merasa dipanggil hanya salah tingkah, lalu nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Damn... rencana kedua gagal!" ucap Adelia pelan.

.

5 menit berlalu... (rencana ke 3)

"Ok, coba rencana ketiga!" ucap Lia yang kini duduk disamping Adelia.

"Mei-_san_! Mei-_san_! Rencana ke tiga!" bisik Luka yang kini duduk di samping Meiko.

"Ok!" jawab Meiko. Kini tangan Meiko diam-diam meraba tas milik Akane. Dan...

'DAPAT!' batin Meiko senang.

"Ok. Meiko-_san_, apa jawaban Akaito-_san_ benar?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Eh?" Meiko hanya kebingungan.

Semua pasang mata menatap Meiko.

"SALAH BANGET PAK!" jawab Meiko dengan semangat 65. (?)(A: 45 sudah terlalu mainstream (?))

"JAHAT BANGET LO MEIKO-_CHAN_!" teriak Akaito sambil melempar penghapus papan tulis. Dan...

"OUCH... SAKIT BAKA!" teriak Meiko sambil melempar tempat pensilnya.

"AWWWW... SAKIT OY!" teriak Kaito yang terkena lemparan tempat pensil dari Meiko. Kemudian Kaito melempar buku Fisika ke arah Meiko, tetapi...

"AHH... SAKIT AWWW!" teriak Luka sambil yang terkena lemparan buku Fisika dari Kaito. Kemudian Luka melempar Kamus Indonesia-Inggris yang sangat tebal ke arah Kaito, dan!

"WADAW!" teriak Gakupo. Kini dia melempar sebuah buku Matematika yang ujungnya masih tajam.

"AWWWW, SAKIT BAKA, SAKIT!" teriak Rin sambil melempar jeruk. (?)

"OUCH..." ucap Lui yang terkena lemparan jeruk.

"SINI LO!" teriak Rin sambil melempar jeruk ke arah Gakupo.

"AWWW, SAKIT RIN-_CHAN_!" teriak Miku sambil melempar negi ke arah Rin.

"AWWWWW, SAKIT!" teriak Yoru kesal.

"RASAKAN INI!" teriak Len sambil melempar pisang.

"BAKAAAAR!" teriak Yoru.

"WADAW!" teriak Lia.

"SAKIT NYET!" teriak Rin.

"WANJING!" teriak Ring.

"DAFUQ, BUKU GW ILANG!" teriak Lui.

Kini kelas menjadi sangat rusuh, dimana semua murid saling melempar barang-barangnya, termasuk Kiyoteru sendiri yang sedang melempar spidol ke arah murid-muridnya. Kecuali Ryn yang sedang adem anyem tidur dikelas...

'JIAH, RENCANA KETIGA GAGAL TOTAL!' batin Adelia sambil facepalm.

"WADAW!" teriak Adelia setelah mendapat lemparan ikan tuna segar dari Luka. Kemudian dia melempar sebuah coklat besar ke arah Luka.

"YEY, DAPET COKLAT... DAPET COKLAT..." teriak Akane kesenengan.

.

.

**SKIP**

* * *

*di ruang komputer*

"Gimana nih, ketiga rencana kita gagal semua!" ucap Adelia kesal.

"Tenang, masih ada rencana keempat kok," jawab Ryn santai.

"Ok, selanjutnya tugas Miku-_chan_ dan Luka-_chan_!" ucap Adelia dengan raut wajah kesal.

"O...OK sip, yok Lu-_chan_," ucap Miku sambil menarik tangan Luka.

"Et dah, panggil gw Luka-_chan_ aja, jangan Lu-_chan_," ucap Luka sambil sweatdrop.

"Udah cepet sana!" teriak Adelia dengan kesal, mungkin karena ketiga rencananya gagal semua.

"Wokeh..." ucap Miku sambil meninggalkan anggota VocCo, Adelia, dan OC-OC nya Adelia.

"Ok, sementara Miku dan Luka akan pergi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ring dan Rin kalian melakukan rencana kelima!" ucap Adelia.

"Ok!" jawab Ring dan Rin serempak. Dan tanpa asam-basa (A: basa-basi sudah terlalu mainstream) mereka langsung pergi tanpa bilang a-i-u-e-o-dkk (?).

"Muehehehehehehehehe..." Adelia hanya tertawa picik.

"Hadeh..." Ryn hanya sweatdrop melihat masternya kayak orang idiot. (A: WTF!)

" Ok. Selanjutnya Yoru dan Ryo silakan kerjakan tugas kalian, ok!" ucap Adelia sambil menunjukan jempolnya, yang langsung dijawab sweatdrop dari Yoru dan Ryo.

"Setidaknya kamu memanggil kami dengan –_kun, _-_san_, atau –_sama,_" ucap Yoru sambil sweatdrop yang langsung dijawab dengan death glare dari Adelia.

"Sudah cepat sana!" ucap Adelia dengan kesal.

"Ok-ok, siap laksanakan," ucap Ryo sambil membawa ember. Kemudian Yoru mengikuti Ryo dari belakang.

"Kaito... rencana ketujuh," ucap Adelia sambil death glare.

"OK!" ucap Kaito meninggalkan mahluk-mahluk yang ada diruang komputer.

"Selanjutnya tugas Lily dan Lia, apa kalian masih ingat?" ucap Adelia sambil melirik ke dua mahluk yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Lily memainkan gadgetnya dan Lia yang sedang mukul dinding terus menerus (A: wadaw, apa gak sakit tuh?).

"Ahem..." Ryn hanya berdehem sambil melihat ke luar jendela dan pandangannya hanya terarah kepada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin, yaaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Akane.

"..." Lia hanya mengeluarkan aura dark, wajahnya yang ditutupi poninya sehingga tidak terlihat matanya, dan terlihat pula background api-api. (A: waw)

"Ok..." ucap Lily santai sambil pergi, yang lalu diikuti Lia dari belakang.

"Ok, sementara rencana keempat, lima, enam, tujuh, dan delapan sedang dalam proses, mari kita siap-siap untuk rencana yang terakhir. Hehehehehehe..." ucap Adelia sambil tersenyum devil. Dan langsung dijawab sweatdrop dari semua orang didalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

*di kantin* (rencana ke 4)

"Ok, Akane-_san_ sedang membeli makanannya. Luk, sekarang kamu cepat ambil saos atau sambel sebanyak mungkin!" ucap Miku pelan, yang langsung dijawab dengan sweatdrop dari Luka.

"Ok..." ucap Luka.

"Sementara Luka nyari saos atau sambel, gw harus bisa berhasil bikin dia MABOK. Wahahahahahahaha," ucap Miku yang membesarkan kata "MABOK.". lalu tertawa jahat yang membuat semua pasang mata melirik kearahnya.

"Eh... maaf..." ucap Miku sambil pergi.

.

"Ok, lu udah bawa saos atau sambelnya?" tanya Miku.

"Udah... nih," jawab Luka sambil memberikan saos dan sambel yang masih disegel.

"Ok, sementara Akane-_san_ sedang pergi untuk membeli roti, mari kita masukan saos dan sampel kemakanannya, dan mengganti jus stowberrynya dengan jus tako," ucap Miku pelan.

"Ok!" jawab Luka.

Kemudian Miku dan Luka menghampiri meja makan Akane.

5 menit berlalu...

"Buka segel saos dan sambelnya cepet!" ucap Miku panik.

"Iya tapi ini susah tauk!" jawab Luka sambil berusaha membuka segel saos dan sambel itu.

"Cepeeeet!" ucap Miku kesal.

"Iya sabar!"

"CEPET!"

"SABAAAR!"

"AAAH, KELAMAAN, SINI!"

"NIIIH AH!"

"AAAARRGHHHT SUSAAAH!"

"HAYOOO BISA GAK?!"

" KOK SUSAH SIH!"

"MEMANG SUSAH!"

"HYAAAAAAA!"

"UDAH NYERAH AJA!"

"DIIKIIIT LAGGIII!"

**Kreeek crooot... **(A: suara apaan noh?)(R: #facewall (?))

"NOOOOOO, BAJU GW KENA SAOS!" teriak Miku.

"BAJUUU GW JUGA AHHHH!" teriak Luka.

Semua pasang mata pun melirik kedua mahluk yang sedang ngamuk-ngamuk gaje.

"Waduh, kita jadi sorotan semua pasang mata," ucap Miku.

"Ah, kabur yuk!" ucap Luka yang tanpa komando langsung ambil 1000.000 langkah (?) menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

"Tunggu woy!" teriak Miku sambil mengejar Luka.

.

Akane pun datang, dia hanya melongok karena meja makanya penuh dengan saos.

"Waduh, siapa nih yang bikin?" tanya Akane.

Kemudian Akane mengambil makanannya yang masih bersih (?) dan jusnya yang sudah diganti jadi jus tako (?) kemudian ia mencari meja makan yang lain. (A: muehehehehehe)

Setelah mendapat tempatnya, Akane pun kembali mencicipi makanannya...

10 menit berlalu...

"Ahhh... kenyang..." ucap Akane sambil meraih jusnya.

"Ok... sedikit lagi..." ucap Adelia yang berada di atas pohon (?).

Jarak antara gelas dengan mulut Akane sekitar 3 cm lagi. Dan...

"WOY AKANE, LU ULTAH KAN! PU-NYA MANA?!" teriak Teto sambil memukul bahu Akane dengan kasar, sehingga jus tako tersebut tumpah ke rok-nya.

"Yaah..." ucap Akane.

"PU-nya oy!" ucap Ted dengan keras, sehingga semua pasang mata menatap Akane dengan mata bling-bling (?).

"PU NYA OYYY!" teriak semua orang disana sambil mengejar Akane.

"GAAAAK!" teriak Akane sambil berlari menuju toilet.

"DMN! RENCANA KEEMPAT GAGAL!" teriak Adelia yang ada diatas pohon.

'Rencana selanjutnya harus berhasil!" batin Adelia.

.

.

* * *

*di koridor sekolah* (rencana ke 5)

"Ok, Rin lu udah tebar kulit pisang yang banyakkan?" tanya Ring yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Udah... semua sisa kulit pisang yang dikasih Len udah gw tebar semua disini," jawab Rin yang bersembunyi dibalik pot bunga besar.

"Ok, tinggal tunggu Akane lewat," ucap Ring. Tanpa menunggu lama, Akane datang dengan panik.

"EMAAAK!" teriak Akane sambil berlari dengan kencang.

"Ok, cepat lewat sini!" ucap Rin.

Tapi tidak sesuai dengan yang direncanakan, Akane langsung berbelok ke arah kanan, seharusnya lurus saja.

"WOY, JANGAN KESANA!" teriak Rin sambil berlari ke arah Akane.

"Riiiin!" teriak Ring.

"Hah?" tanya Rin sambil menunjukan wajah tablonya. (A: #dilindes rodo rora)

**BRUAK...**

Rin terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah Rin terjatuh, tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok mahluk yang sedang berlari.

"JANGAN LEWA..." ucap Ring yang telat memberi peringatan.

**BRUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK BRAAAAAK JEDAAAK BLETAK PLAK WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK **(Ring: dafuq, mana ada orang jatoh suaranya kayak begitu!)

Semua orang yang mengejarnya terjatuh di jebakan yang dibuat Ring dan Rin.

"Hadeh..." Ring hanya geleng-geleng disco (?).

Kemudian Ring mengirim SMS ke pada Adelia, berikut isi SMS-nya:

"_Author idiot, rencana kelima gagal total!"_

Lalu Ring memencet tombol "kirim"

"Ok, sekarang waktunya ngumpul untuk melaksanakan rencana kesembilan," ucap Ring sambil meninggalkan Rin dan mahluk yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Woy tolong gw..." ucap Rin.

Ring tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung pergi.

"KEJAM!" teriak Rin sambil berusaha berdiri.

**BRAK**

"WADAW!" teriak Rin.

.

.

* * *

*di toilet* (rencana ke 6)

"Ok, lu udah siapkan?" tanya Yoru sambil memegang ember, dan kini dia berada di samping toilet.

"Udah," jawab Ryo singkat

"Ok, kalau ada orang masuk, langsung lempar aja embernya," ucap Yoru sambil tersenyum picik.

"Masa langsung lempar embernya sih, yang bener kita guyur dulu, habis itu kita lempar embernya," jawab Ryo dengan sweatdrop.

"Hadeh... ok-ok..."

.

Sementara itu...

"GW DULUAN YANG MASUK TOILET!" teriak Miku.

"GW DULU!" teriak Luka.

"DAH MASUK BARENG-BARENG AJA!" teriak Miku sambil mendorong pintu toilet, kemudian Luka menerobos masuk, dan...

**Besssss...**

"Lempar!" teriak Yoru sambil melempar ember.

**Jedak...**

"Ok, mari kita periksa," ucap Ryo.

"Ok!" jawab Yoru.

Saat masuk ke toilet, dan dicek ternyata...

Yang terkena Miku dan Luka ember. Kini keadaan Miku dan Luka adalah basah kuyup dengan ember yang menempel dikepala mereka.

"Waduh..." ucap Yoru.

"Rencana keenam gagal," ucap Ryo sambil sweatdrop.

**Cekrek...** (suara pintu dikunci)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mahluk berambut biru yang telah mengunci pintu toilet, dan kemudian mahluk biru itu pergi meninggalkan 4 mahluk yang berada didalam toilet. (Kaito: aduh... bilang aja Kaito napa, gak usah pake mahluk biru segala...#sweatdrop)

"DAFUQ, BAKAITO LO IDIOT BANGET SIH!" teriak Yoru kesal.

"Hadeh... ok ok, sekarang kita keluar gimana caranya?" tanya Miku.

"Udah tenang aja," jawab Yoru santai. Kemudian pintu yang telah dikunci tersebut langsung di _Kamekameha_ sama Yoru. (A: WTF, Yoru bisa _Kamekameha_?)(Goku (?) : gw yang ngajarin gitu loh)(R: #facetable (?))

**BRAAAK...**

"Eh, Luk. SMS Author idiot dulu sana, bilang rencana keenam dan ketujuh gagal," ucap Yoru. (A: WTF, GW CINCANG JUGA LO YORU!)

"Ok," jawab Luka sambil sweatdrop.

"Ayo kita ke ruang komputer," ajak Ryo, kemudian Miku, Yoru dan Luka mengangguk dan pergi menuju ruang komputer.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan itu... (rencana ke 8)

"Wah, toiletnya rusak..." ucap Akane.

"Lia-_chan_. Udah siap?" tanya Lily.

"Siap..." ucap Lia dengan aura dark.

"Ok, setelah hitungan ke 3 kita langsung ngejar Akane-_san_." Ucap Lily.

"Siap!"

"1..."

"2..."

"0..." (?)

"Eh, kok?"

"Sstt!"

"5..." (?)

"Ngaco!"

"3!"

"EH!"

"RASAKAN INI AKANE-_SAN_. GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Lia sambil mengendarai rodo rora mini (?).

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Akane, kemudian dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"OY, LIA, JANGAN NGEBUT-NGEBUT!" teriak Lily yang mau jatuh. (A: eh, bukanya rodo rora mini bangkunya cuman satu? Terus Lily duduk dimana?)(Lily: et dah, badan kami kan ramping, pasti muat lah...)

"TOOLONG!" teriak Akane sambil terus berlari menuju ruang komputer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Lia bagaikan tawa seorang yandere.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Akane.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Lia.

"Oy, rencana kita kan cuman nakut-nakutin, gak sampe ngebunuh," ucap Lily sambil sweatdrop.

"BIARIN!" teriak Lia.

Tiba-tiba...

Datang kepala sekolah yang cantik... (A: homina-homina-homina #muntah pelangi (?))

"WADUH..." ucap Lia sambil mengerem mendadak.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya kepsek berambut biru tua panjang yang berkilau, terlihat pula benda-benda melayang diatas kepala dan kakinya, dan asal kalian tahu kepsek-nya bisa TERBANG!

"Ada ARiA-_sama_!" teriak Lily.

"KABUR!" teriak Lia.

"Hey, jangan lari," ucap ARiA sambil mengejar Lily dan Lia.

"AMPUN ARiA-_sama_!" teriak Lia.

"Tunggu!" teriak ARiA.

"DMNT, RENCANA KE 8 GAGAL!" teriak Lily sambil menelfon Author idiot. (A: #nangis kejang-kejang (?))

.

.

* * *

*di ruang komputer* (rencana ke 9)

"Akane-_san_ datang!" teriak Akaito.

"Siap-siap!" teriak Adelia.

1...

2...

3...

Dan...

**BRAAAK!**

"Happy Bir..." ucap semua mahluk tersebut yang terpotong.

**BRAK BRUG BRUAAK JEDAK BLETAK BRUK BRAK BRUAKAKAKAK BLETEK JEDAAAAK PLAK PRANG...**

Kini keadaannya sangat kacau, karena Akane masuk ke ruang komputer sambil berlari dan menabrak Adelia, kemudian Adelia menabrak Kagamine twins, kemudian Kagamine twins menabrak Luka dan Gakupo, kemudian menabrak Luka dan Gakupo menabrak Miku dan Kaito, kemudian Miku dan Kaito menabrak Meiko dan Akaito, kemudian Meiko dan Akaito menabrak Yoru dan Ryo, kemudian Yoru dan Ryo menabrak Ring dan Lui, kemudian Ring dan Lui menabrak Ryn, kemudian Ryn menabrak Gumi, tapi Gumi tidak jatuh sama sekali. (A: gile, kuat amet si Gumi!)(Gumi: iye dong, kan gw berguru sama Chuck Norris (?))

"Aduh, ada apa ini?" tanya Akane sambil menindih Adelia.

Terlihat semua mahluk disana jatuh seperti domino.

"Aw..."

"Aduh..."

"SAKIT!"

"Aih, gw ketindihan..."

"Yang kecil bisa tewas..."

"Sesek napas oy..."

"Berdiri coy..."

"BERAAAAT..."

"Homina-homina-homina.."

"KYAAAAA!"

"PERVERT!"

"SORRY, GW GAK SENGAJA!"

"WADAW..."

"BADAN GW REMUK..."

"OY, BADAN LU BERAT BANGET!"

"BAUU, SIAPA NIH YANG KENTUT?!"

"BUKAN GW!"

"BAU JENGKOL!"

"BAU PETE BRO..."

"DUA-DUANYA!"

"BERDIRI..."

"GAK BISA!"

Dan seterusnya.

.

.

* * *

**SKIP...**

"Wah, jadi semua ini kejutan buat aku?" tanya Akane.

"He eh..." jawab Adelia.

"Hu uh..." jawab Len.

"Ho oh..." jawab Gakupo.

"Iee, bau jengkol... wah jangan-jangan Gakupo yang makan jengkol!" teriak Rin.

"Bukan gw!" jawab Gakupo.

"Makasih ya semuanya..." ucap Akane sambil tersenyum.

Semuanya pun hanya mengangguk headbang (?)

.

.

~TAMAT~

* * *

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKANE MACHIKANA! #nenteng spanduk (?)

Akane: #terharu (?)

ARiA: ini siapa yang ngancurin toilet?

*krik-krik-krik...

All: KABUR!

ARiA: ADUH, CAPEK TAUK NGEJAR-NGEJAR KALIAN!

All: AMPUN...

* * *

A= Author

R= Reader

ARiA= judul lagu Hatsune Miku (A: lagu kesukaan author nih! X3)

* * *

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(mau pedes/manis, terserah XD#plak) pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membaca fanfict saya ^^

V

V

V


End file.
